Ain't Just A Love Story2: Welcome To The World
by Datwolfguy
Summary: Runt and Magril pairing. Sequel to my previous story," Ain't Just a Love story."
1. Chapter 1

**the first part of this story got good reviews so I decided to make a sequel. Here it is "Ain't just a Love Story 2: welcome to the world" Enjoy.**

Runt POV

Are howls had matched in perfect harmony. Hers softer and mine deeper, the perfect match. What could I say, I love her, and she loves me what else could you ask for. I didn't love her for her looks or what she liked to do, I love her the way she is. Her name is Magril, the love of my life. I'd do anything for her. We were still howling so I decided to spice things up a bit. i stopped howling, looked at my cousin and said,"Gavin, hit me with a beat." He smiled and got out what humans call a harmonica and started to play, Magril knew what the song was and started to sing All the wolves started to dance along to the beat.

Magril:

It's going down, I'm yelling timber!

You better move, you better dance!

Lets make a night, you won't remember!

Ill be the one you won't forget!

Runt:

Swing your partner round and round

end of the night it going down

one more shot another round

end of the night it's going down

Magril:

Im going down, I'm yelling timber

you better move, you better dance

lets make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget!

ooooooooohhhhh

ooooooooohhhhh

Timber!

The song stopped, me and Magril smiled at each other and rubbed noses. Everyone awed and went back to their dens. My dad walked up to me and said," I'm proud of you son." I was confused, I replied with," why?" He looked at me then smiled and said,"why not." He walked off, I was going to have to think long and hard about that.I turned my attention back to Magril, I was going to tell her something,"Magril, can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it." She said with that beautiful smile of hers. I gulped and said," will you be my mate?"

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers(: so what did y'all think? PLEASE REVIEW. See ya.**

**P.S. I know it's short, but to make up for it I'm going to post a lot of chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here's chapter 2. Enjoy**

Runt POV

she started to cry, hugged me and said,"yes, yes I will." I smiled and said," why don't we go to my den to sleep and in the morning we tell everyone the news." She nodded, still crying. Once we got to my den she said," you're such a good singer, are there any other songs you know?" I smiled and started to think. " yeah I know a few." I said. "Could you sing one for me?" I responded with," I don't know..." She looked at me with big pleading eyes and said,"pleeeaasssee." Still smiling I said," alright, 1. Because I love you and 2. Because ... I don't know." I thought for second, then said," aha" I started to sing.

Hey! Hey!

thats what I like about you!

Tell me I'm the only one

wanna come over tonight?!

Yeah!

Keep on whispering in my ear

tell me all the things I wanna hear!

Cause it's true, thats what I like about you!

what I like about you, you really know how to dance

when you go up down jump around

Think about true romance

yeah!

Keep on whispering in my ear

tell me all the things I wanna hear

cause it's true, that's what I like about you!

thats what I like about you

thats what I like about you

thats what I like about you!

Hey!

What I like about you

you make me feel warm at night

Never wanna let you go

girl you know you make me feel alright

Keep on whispering in my ear

tell me all the rings I wanna hear

cause it's true, that's what I like about you!

thats what I like about you!

thats what I like about you!

Thats what I like about youuuuuuuu!

song ends

she ran up to me and hugged me saying,"I love you so much, can we have the wedding tomorrow?" I replied with," of course we can, anything for my one and only." She giggled and lied down on the floor. i lied their beside her, we rubbed noses. I can't wait for tomorrow I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**what did y'all think of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short, but I promise the chapters will get longer as I go on. Also... Dammit I forgot. Oh wait! I remember I'll be posting a chapter every night if I get at least 1 review. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chapter3 enjoy.**

Runt POV

i woke up to a bright sun in my face. I tried to block it with my paw, but as I moved I felt something also move. I looked down and remembered who was right next to me. I decided to deal with the annoying sun, until Magril woke. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I then remembered what I told Magril. I needed to start preparing for the wedding! I was about to run out of the den , then I glanced at Magril. I nudged her with my paw and said," wake up, love." She replied with,"5 more minutes." "What? On our wedding day." She quickly got to her paws and said that she was going to tell her dad. I told that I was going to do the same. We kissed and went our separate ways. As i was walking to my parents den I started to hum a beat. A catchy one to. It was a long ways away so I decided to add some lyrics.

(couldn't think of a song to put here so just imagine him singing some random song)

Once i got to my parents den, they greeted me with hugs. As they stopped i began to tell them the story of me and Magril. i them told them that I was asked her to marry me and she said yes, and that we wanted to have the wedding today. My dad spoke first,"son are you sure about this?" Then my mom said,"tell us why you want to marry her." I looked at both of them for a second, then I looked to the floor, then back to my parents. "I love her with all my heart, I'd go to the moon for her. I'd do anything for her and I now for sure that she feels the same way about me." I heard Magril's sweet voice behind me say,"I do feel the same, my dad gave us his blessing." I smiled and she smiled we hugged each other. My parents said that the wedding will be held in 1 hour. I couldn't wait.

(1 HOUR LATER)

i was sitting up top on a rock. I saw Magril being walked to me by her dad. She looked so beautiful. Her fur color, hers eyes, and to top it all off she had a flower in her fur that matched her eyes perfectly. Once she was in front of me we started the ritual. We accepted each other's scents, we nibbled each other on the ears, and finally we rubbed noses. The whole pack cheered, a wedding was always something big to us wolves. I guess maybes it's the way two wolves come together and form a family. Weddings were big, but something bigger was coming. Something bigger than a war. It is, in its on sort of way, a war. mating season was in at least 1 week. And little did me and all the wolves of jasper know that it change me and Magril's life forever.

**so what did y'all think? PLEASE REVIEW. If I get another review by tomorrow Ill update a chapter. See ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys here's chapter 4. Also the story is going to change to T , for various reasons. Enjoy.**

Runt POV(1 week later)

today is the first day of mating season, and I'm not sure what to do. So I went to my parents den for help. When I got there I saw something that I'd rather not see. I quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction pretending that I didn't just see that. I started to think, where could I go for advice. Maybe I could go see Nars, I've only met him twice, so it'd be good to get to know him better. I made my decision and took off toward the northern pack.

Magril POV

mating season started today, and I'm already starting to feel the heat. I don't know how to handle so I started to walk towards the pack leaders den, which was also the healers den. Once I was inside Eve greeted me with,"Magril, it's good to see you again. Is Runt behaving himself?" I answered with,"yes he is, and I also wanted some advice about mating season and what to expect." she responded with," well, you love Runt, don't you?" "Yes with all my heart." I said. She smiled and said," then there's nothing to worry about." It took me a second to understand what she meant. I smiled, thanked her, and left the den.

Runt POV (let me know if all the POV changes are bothering you)

I just went to talk with Nars. He gave me permission to mate with his daughter. Wow, he must really trust me. Once I got to the den me and Magril shared, Magril was inside sleeping peacefully on the floor. Or that's what I thought, as I layers down she asked me where I was, I told her,"I was talking with your dad, where were you?" " I was at the pack healers den." "Why were you there?!" we both said at the same time. We then started to explain to each other where we were. eventually it led to some crazy stuff that I'm not going into detail about.

(1 week later)

"Runt, where are you?" I heard Magril's soft,sweet voice. "I'm over here, by the lake." She came out of the bushes, ran towards me, and hugged me. "What's going on?" I asked. She looked at me then said,"Runt, I'm pregnant."

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**What did y'all think?PLEASE REVIEW. Also I want your guys vote on the pups names should be, here are the choices,**

**A) Summer & Josh**

**B) Chris & Katie**

**C) Cody & Carly**

**just review the letter of the names you like best and well see who wins tomorrow. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys here's chapter 5. Also here are the name results **

**A)1**

**B)2**

**C)1**

**i guess this means that the names are*drumroll* Katie and Chris. Sorry to those of you that wanted the other names.**

Runt POV

As Magril told me this I spit out all the water I had just started to drink and said,"really." I said with a smile. she replied with,"would I lie to you?" I said,"no you wouldn't, so this means were going to be parents." She nodded and we hugged. wanna go tell our families?" She said, I replied with," of course I do." we then started to take off towards my parents den. Once we got we saw my bro and sis talking to each other. They all turned around as we walked in. My mom said,"what brings you two here?" We looked at each other, then back to them. Magril then blurted out," I'm pregnant." My siblings jaws dropped. My mom and dad eyes went wide. All this made me laugh. My bother Stinky said,"wait was this all a big joke." I shook my head no. "when did this happen?" My mom said In her over protective mom voice. I knew what was about to happen. Im going to be in so much trouble. A smile then appeared on her face. I was confused and said,"wait you guys aren't mad?" "Why would we be? We're happy for you guys." After that we thanked them started to walk home in silence until, Gavin popped out of nowhere saying,"boo!"I jumped up and ducked. Magril and Gavin were laughing there butts off. I smiled and said," hey Gavin, it's getting dark and your den is closer to here, do you mind if we stay the night?" He replied with," no not at all. Me casa, su casa." Once we got to Gavin's den we heard someone say," what took you so long to get here?" It was obvious that it was a female voice. Gavin then introduced us to Skyler. His girlfriend. when I told Gavin the news, he was exited to be an uncle. After chatting for a little while longer. We all decided to get some sleep. But me and Magril stayed up chatting about names. We agreed that if it was a boy, Chris, and if it was a girl, Katie. We also talked about what they would like and other stuff like that. Eventually Magril fell asleep and I decided that it would be best if I did the same.

**what did y'all think? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**also I'd like to make a deal with you guys. Here it is, if I get 3 reviews a chapter I'll update 2 chapters a night and if I get 5 Ill update 3 chapters and the next one I highly doubt will happen, but if I 7 reviews I'll update 4 chapters! So keep all that in mind. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry guys, I know I promised 2 chapters, but I just can't. My computer glitched and deleted everything I had planned for chapter 6. So here's a brief summary of what happened. It's 2 months later. Tony, Winston, and Eve all are killed by a wolf with a human knife. Gavin marries Skyler, and gets her pregnant. Runt and Magril's pups are born. The girl looks like runt, and the boy has gray fur and his front left paw in a tan color. I'm sorry I hope y'all understand, and to make up for it I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow and one right after this. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope you understand, see ya. Also I'll be posting another chapter after this one. see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 enjoy. Also make sure you chapter 6 before this one.**

Runt POV(2 months later)

its been 2 months again and still no sign of that wolf that my grandparents, but on the bright side my pups are talking and walking everywhere. Right now I'm sitting here in my den with my 2 pups(Katie and Chris) playing a game. Chris was winning, he was also more of an Alpha, while Katie was more of an Omega, and your probably wondering why i havn't talked about Magril yet. Well, she's, she's, she's dead. She died giving birth. I cried for a long time, but I soon moved on knowing that crying wasn't going to bring her back. the mystery wolf that I told you about struck again, he killed Skyler and Gavin leaving the pups behind. I've been taking care of them to. Their names are Frost and Blaze. They named them this because Frost has white fur, and Blaze has red fur. They're both boys and omegas. thats pretty much it, oh wait my bro moved to the southern pack to be with his mate and my sis decided to hop on the train and see where it took her. We have not seen them since. Things are pretty Lonely around here, but I got the pups to keep me compony. It has been very dark here since that mystery wolf showed up, I sent out all my alphas to hunt him down, but still no luck. I've also became the new pack leader, it's not that hard. After we stopped playing I told all the pups to get ready for bed. They did as told and laid down. I sighed and laid down to. I put my head on my paws and fell into a deep sleep, until a few hours later I heard a loud thump. I got up and came face to face with a black wolf with read eyes and human knife in his paw. He was about to stab Frost, but before he could, I punched him in the side of the face. He fell and looked at me with a pissed off face. Oh no, I thought.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**wow, was that an emotional chapter or what?PLEASE REVIEW! Also Im sorry about last chapter. see ya Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys here's chapter 8 and I'll be posting 1 chapters after this one. Enjoy.**

Runt POV

i came face to face with the wolf. He gave me a pissed off looked and then got to his feet saying,"Your gonna regret that." He swung the human knife at my head, I dodged it and tripped over a rock that Blaze was playing with earlier. He smiled and laughed a Laugh so evil that it would give you nightmares. "You've been killing off my family, why? I demand answers!" He looked at me, then he looked back to the floor and let out a chuckle before saying,"you don't know who I am do you, brother-in-law." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Why would you this Fleet? Also and more importantly your supposed to be dead!" I said shocked. "I suicided right after your bi**h of a sister said she wasn't ready for a relationship and dumped me. I then was brought back as demon. sent to kill all of your family. I first killed the old ones. Then your cousins, and I even killed my own sister." he said."Im confused. I thought my mate died giving birth." I said. "Wrong! I poisoned that mother fucking bitch right before she gave birth while no one was watching." I went psycho at what he just said. "What did you call her?!" I asked. "A mother fucking bitch." He replied. "Tell me again, I don't think I heard ya." I said. He leaned forward and just as he was about to speak, I grabbed him by his scruff and shoved his face into the ground. I then kicked him in the puppy makers. He howled in pain and dropped his knife. I quickly picked it up and by now the pups were already waking up. I told them to get out of den, they listened. Fleet was at his feet again and you could tell by his face that he was angry. He then punched the ground and a hole appeared. He teleported behind me and hung me over the edge of the hole that probably led to hell. I then said," if I go down your coming with me." I grabbed his arms and pulled, we both then started to fall into the hell hole. As we were about to hit the bottom I closed my eyes. And when I opened my eyes I was in a white room all alone. I heard a voice that I knew really well say,"Runt, is it you? Is it really you!?" When I turned around a huge smile grew on my face.

**so, who do you think that wolf behind Runt is. cough, Ma... Oh wait I probably shouldn't spoil it. And damn who knew Runt could fight like REVIEW. See ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

Runt POV

i couldn't believe my eyes, it was my beloved mate, Magril."Magril Is that really you?" I asked."in the fur." She said. We hugged and kissed each other before hearing someone went,"cough, right here, cough." We stopped kissing and turned around to see Gavin and Skyler laughing. "Wait... Where am I?" I asked." you're in heaven." Gavin said. They then started to explain everything. They also told me that I had to defeat Fleet. They gave me a sword and awesome fighting skills. Since they were angels they were able to do almost anything. I asked them why couldn't they fight him. They replied with because I have more life energy. After a while of waiting the ground if the white room started to shake and eventually a hole appeared. Fleet jumped out of the hole and laughed. He looked at and said,"you! I'm gonna kick your ass." he charged at me, but I dodged and got out my sword. I swung it at him, he jumped and I missed. He did a roundhouse kick and knocked the sword out of my hands saying,"now, were even." He punched me in the gut. i started to cough up blood, and to make it worse he kept doing it. Then out of nowhere a mysterious grey flash flew by my head. This distracted Fleet giving me the advantage, I grabbed him and threw him to the ground. I picked up my sword and aimed towards his head, he starred at it with wide eyes. I then dropped the sword saying,"its not worth it." the weird flash that i saw turned out to be a husky with blood all over his face and body. He said,"Fleet, or demon 111,224,990,867. You have broken law #1 in the book of hell. Never go into the wolf heaven." Fleet started to shake saying,"but sir you have to understand..." You could tell he was scarred. The husky turned to us saying," I'm the leader of wolf and dog hell, my is Smile Dog. See ya later." He then grabbed Fleets neck, pulling back through the hole. Fleet was screaming and trying to hold onto the white ground, but there was nothing he could do. After Fleet was gone the patched up.

I turned to Magril, Gavin, and Skyler. I asked why they didn't help, they said a force field was blocking them. I then heard a loud voice say,"Runt," I turned around."you have helped to defeat Fleet. In doing so I will grant you 3 wishes." I was stunned by this wolf. He had white fur, and his eyes were changing color rapidly. I replied with "who are you?"

"I'm the wolf god." He said

"you'll grant me 3 wishes?" I asked

"yes, i will. What are they."

I thought for a moment before saying," I only have one wish, I wish for my cousin, his Mate, and my mate, to be brought back to life. Oh and my grandparents to.

"i can only grant half of your wish. Your grandparents have no life force left, so it would be impossible to do so. But the other I can grant."he looked at them and said,"1 2 3 grant life to the." After that everything went black.

i woke up to Magril nudging me. I got up and looked her, she was so beautiful. "you're alive,and welcome to the world, or should I say, welcome back to the world." I said with a smile. She smiled and said," I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." We rubbed our noses together. I heard laughter coming from outside. I looked out the den to my pups and Gavin's pups playing tag. I smiled and then asked Magril," how long was I out?" "About a week."She replied. Gavin noticed me watching them. He told all the this," guys look who's awake why don't you go tackle and tickle him." The pups looked at then started to chase me. I ran saying,"no, please don't." I heard Magril and Gavin laughing behind me.

And right when I heard the sound of laughter and the pups chasing me, I knew that everything was back to normal.

**THE END**

**so this is the end of "Ain't just a love story2:welcome to the world" and I have a question, when y'all first read the title what did you think it meant. Also I'd like to thank a few authors**

**imjustlikehumphrey**

**SaibotVapor**

**you guys stuck with me through the whole story and gave me the motivation I needed to write this story, I liked to say thank you to you guys and all the other people and authors reading this right now. Also I'll be writing the third one in about a week, so look forward to that, and if y'all have questions, review or PM me. See ya Later.**


End file.
